


Praying

by Arwen88



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecurity, M/M, POV Chirrut Îmwe, Pre-Canon, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Chirrut had spent so many years trying to feel the Force around him, even for short moments, to sense Its movements between the people that would walk around him, and by then he had understood that the Force would follow Baze in a way that indisputably told of how profound his faith was.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Praying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Star Wars but I wanted to write about these characters because I love them so much!
> 
> A thousand thanks to SlightlyTookish for betareading this <3

Chirrut couldn't help a little smile when he felt Baze Malbus’ presence in the practice room of the temple. Chirrut turned slightly towards the other guardian, wondering if the imposing man had any idea how Chirrut was able to pinpoint his presence wherever he was despite Baze’s silent steps or general quiet.

Chirrut had noticed it since the first day the new guardian had arrived at the temple a few months prior: whatever he was doing, wherever they were, Chirrut would always manage to just sense Baze’s presence and his emotions at that time.

Chirrut had spent so many years trying to feel the Force around him, even for short moments, to sense Its movements between the people that would walk around him, and by then he had understood that the Force would follow Baze in a way that indisputably told of how profound his faith was.

"Chirrut Îmwe," Baze called him in a respectful way, slowly walking up to him.

Chirrut turned better towards him, tilting his head just a bit to show he was listening. "Baze Malbus."

"If you are not otherwise occupied at the moment, I wished to have the chance to spar against you." Chirrut was surprised by the request and had no problem in letting it show on his features, but Baze seemed not to be finished yet. "The masters said you are unparalleled in the art of Zama-shiwo. I wish to test myself against you."

Chirrut turned fully towards Baze, and he let his staff hit the ground between his feet softly, trying to follow the reverberation of the impact against the ground under himself and away, reaching the well planted feet of the other guardian. He tilted his head slightly, trying to better "see" Baze in front of him.

The man exuded nothing but a warm steadiness, a happiness for the moment and the place he was in, a contentment for what the Force had granted him and a desire for nothing more.

That was what Chirrut had noticed about him since the first day the other had entered the temple: the sensation that if there was someone who believed in the Force more than he did, that was the new guardian.

Chirrut nodded at him, smiling in a welcoming way as he hinted to the training mat with one open arm. "Very well."

***

Baze was a big man, taller and broader than Chirrut was, not to mention how exceptionally strong he was. Chirrut knew all this for he had sensed it before, but in the heat of the training he felt it once more, this time on his own skin.

Baze was a worthy opponent, not really interested in learning the martial art native to Jedha to the point to become a master as Chirrut was, but enough to be able to know it deep in his bones if the need arose. More than anything, he was strong.

They sparred together every Thursday and Friday morning, before it was time for the prayers in the temple, and through those times alone in the practice room they became fast friends.

They had started to spend time with each other often, not limiting their company to just the morning exercises but choosing to sit side by side even during meals.

Sometimes they would stay together even late in the evenings, when the dawning of the sun and the rising of the stars in the sky would push Baze into a desire to talk, to tell Chirrut of what he did see in that moment and what he had seen before entering the temple.

It was rare for Chirrut to ask his new friend what he saw, and Baze had soon understood that when Chirrut did ask it wasn't for a need to know what was in front of them, but a way to gather Baze’s impressions on something.

Whenever Chirrut did so, Baze would always ponder his words before answering, throwing a glance at the other guardian to see him nod slowly as if Baze had just confirmed some suspicions he had had up until that moment.

Somehow knowing that Baze could fully understand him and share his opinions always managed to bring a little smile on Chirrut’s lips.

***

Chirrut sensed the exact moment in which the Force around Baze Malbus shifted.

They had been sitting side by side on a low wall of the cloister, slowly drinking tea in a rare sunny spot and basking in the warmth that seeped through their guardian clothes.

Slowly, with nothing that could have explained the reason behind it, Baze shifted beside him.

Chirrut tilted his head slightly, curiously picking at the way the man had looked for a different position even though he wasn't uncomfortable. For a moment Chirrut wondered if his friend was about to stand up, maybe remembering some duties, but Baze simply sat there, still once more. But something had changed within Baze, Chirrut could sense it in the heat he exuded, in the slow surge of desire under his skin where before there was only contentment.

Even though Chirrut had managed to get to know Baze pretty well in the weeks since they had started to train together, he had no idea how to pinpoint the cause of the change that had seemingly occurred deep inside of his friend.

Moreover, Chirrut was perplexed by the weight of Baze's gaze on him. It was more than a perfunctory glance, more as if Baze was studying him in turn, eyes roaming over him, trying to gauge something from what he saw.

Chirrut had no idea what Baze could have been looking for.

Slowly Chirrut took one hand away from the still warm mug he had been holding in his lap, and reached between them, palm up.

There was a moment of hesitation beside him before Baze gently put his own hand in the much smaller one of his friend.

His gaze still did not leave Chirrut, even while the guardian gently squeezed his fingers, trying to understand him.

They were in silence but for the rustle of leaves from the lonely tree in the cloister, shook by the wind that brought the sand from the desert even there.

Chirrut exhaled slowly, trying to center himself and open himself to the Force.

The guardians and disciples moved in the temple, slow steps and hushed tones, voices that rose in songs of prayers in the most sacred rooms. The feet of the guardians inside the walls and the feet of the tourists and devotees outside, roaming the streets, made the ground shake softly in the citadel, a movement so light that nobody else there could sense.

Chirrut tried expanding his senses, to let them tell him of the worries of those who came there in pilgrimage, looking for a guide in their darkness, to tell him of the steady heartbeats of the guardians and disciples, those who knew that what was was because the Force willed it that way and there was peace in that knowledge.

There was his beating heart, and close to him the beating heart of his friend.

Baze’s faith was strong and deep, maybe even deeper than Chirrut’s own.

But where once there had been only contentment, now Chirrut could feel a little spark of worry. It was something new in his friend and that gave Chirrut pause. He tilted his head, wishing to understand more, and it was as if Baze had sensed so and pushed the answer right at him.

Suddenly Chirrut opened his eyes wider in surprise, a soft flush raising on his cheeks as the blossoming of a desire became apparent even to him.

The hand that he was holding moved slightly, Baze giving a gentle squeeze at his fingers before taking back his hand. Still his eyes had not left the face of the younger guardian and Chirrut had to lower his head in a sudden and unexpected surge of embarrassment for he had not foreseen such a thing happening.

But Baze simply sat beside him in silence but for an amused huff of breath, a warm and affectionate smile on his lips that had Chirrut blushing even more fiercely.

Chirrut turned his head to the other side, wishing his body would stop betraying how unexpected it all had been to him to find out.

And yet, he could not help the little smile that tugged at his lips.

***

Baze Malbus had never asked anything off Chirrut, seemingly content to be his friend, to be able to walk beside him in the temple and outside of it whenever Chirrut would leave the safe walls to walk in a citadel filled by tourists and travellers from around the galaxy.

Baze never brought up the matter of his affection for the younger guardian and Chirrut had never done so in respect for Baze's right to talk about what he felt whenever he was ready and not before just because Chirrut had managed to sense it for himself.

They had become the best of friends and even the masters of the temple acknowledged that wherever was one the other could found, without a single trace of reproach in their voices.

Many thought that to commit themselves to the Force they had to renounce love, but the guardians had known the Force for so long that they were well aware that the love was not the problem, the balance was. The problem with love would have surged only with the fear raising alongside of it.

But Chirrut had never felt fear from Baze and was by then quite sure he would have never sensed it. Not in his friend.

Baze’s desire for him though was always there, masked and kept at bay most of the time, but always there. And with that came a longing for the other that Baze had been unable to hide from Chirrut. Not that he seemed to wish to, since he had barely sighed when the new feeling had lifted his head and Chirrut had done the same quite more literally, peering at him with his eyes that were unable to see but at the same time were able to most certainly see what Baze stored in the deepest part of his soul.

Still Chirrut had said nothing.

At least until the day Baze managed to make him lose his balance and Chirrut fell on his back on the mat, Baze falling over him and barely avoiding crushing him with his weight, short of breath and so clearly surprised by his own ability that Chirrut simply burst out laughing.

Chirrut couldn't help it, sincerely happy that his friend had managed to reach such results, pride swelling up in his chest.

Suddenly Baze's breath itched and something shifted between them once more.

Chirrut opened his eyes wider in surprise as the laugh died on his lips, leaving them gently parted as he gaped at his friend, speechless.

Time seemed to stretch in the silence that hung between them: Baze’s eyes fixed on him, his breath still laboured, and Chirrut lying on the mat under him, his own heart beating faster.

So very slowly, almost afraid to frighten him and shatter the moment, Chirrut lifted one hand. Instead of looking for Baze's hand, Chirrut pressed the tips of his fingers to a warm cheek, soft under his touch, a chin barely covered in stubble.

The warmth and love that Baze felt for him seemed to surge under the man's skin, permeating the air between them as Chirrut gently explored his friend's features. He could feel the sweat that clung to the short hair on Baze’s temples, the way he breathed hard from the fight they had just ended and for something deeper within him.

Chirrut licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, for the first time in many years wishing to be able to see as he let his fingers slide over the thin lips of his friend, feeling how they curled in a soft and surprised smile.

Chirrut could very well feel the heat and weight of Baze's gaze on him.

Slowly, deciding to trust the will of the Force, Chirrut lifted himself from the ground on an elbow, leaning closer to Baze. He still had one hand over Baze's face but that didn't stop him from worrying that he would to disturb the moment by hitting his friend’s face with his own and hurting both of them.

He stopped when Baze's breath hit his skin, his lips, and Chirrut almost held his breath, tilting his head slightly as he tried to perceive the other's desire. But every hesitation was brushed away by the sudden surge of longing and affection that came from Baze.

Chirrut couldn't help the smile that that brought to his lips. He covered the space between them and gently pressed his lips against Baze's.

Baze relaxed instantly beside him, his strong arms coming around Chirrut to held him closer to his chest, and Chirrut had no complaint with it.

He closed his eyes, trying to commit to memory every detail of that moment: the beating heart he could feel through the fabric of the other's clothes, the strength of those arms wrapped around him, the waves of love that seeped through him and settled deep inside his very soul, telling him that what he was doing was right.

Baze was distinctly happy in his arms, his lips turned up in a smile under Chirrut’s own.

Chirrut made to talk, but Baze seized the moment to gently push his tongue past Chirrut's parted lips and soon the blind man found himself forgetting everything besides the kiss he was now engaged in.

Baze kissed him as if he had wished nothing more for years - which was very close to what Chirrut knew of him - and had no intention to let him go anytime soon.

Chirrut's fingertips dug into the shoulderblades of his friend, holding him closer, and he moved his legs to wrap them around Baze's hips when he simply started getting on his feet without letting go of Chirrut yet.

A laugh almost escaped Chirrut’s lips when Baze merely grunted and started walking, taking him somewhere else without a second thought for the people that might have been wandering the temple at that early hour.

"Where are you taking me?" he wondered in a whisper over his friend's lips, fingers gently raking through Baze’s soft hair.

"My room. Or yours. Choose," Baze whispered back, and even though he sounded so sure that Chirrut would have had no complaints to make against his decision, Chirrut could very well sense the ripple of a doubt around him.

He pressed one temple against Baze's, closing his eyes as he tried to let his friend feel his own love through his hold around Baze’s large shoulders.

"Mine?" he whispered close to Blaze's ear. "There is only one bed, but-"

Baze grunted, hurrying his steps on a deserted hall, and the eagerness in his movements almost had Chirrut laugh with joy.

"We won't need more than one anyway," Baze whispered, lips moving against the crook of Chirrut’s neck, and Chirrut couldn't help but nod, gently cradling the nape of Baze's neck in one hand in the hope he would stay that close to him forever.

***

Baze let him down only when they reached Chirrut's room. They weren't exactly sure if what they were doing was consented between guardians and so Chirrut could understand very well why the other kept glancing up and down the hallway.

Not knowing if it would have been permitted by the elders didn't stop Chirrut from reaching out to gently caress Baze’s cheek. "No one is coming," he reassured his friend before unlocking his door to slide inside.

Even though there was still time before they were supposed to go to the most sacred rooms of the temple and join the others in their prayers, they suddenly both felt as if there was no time at all. Still Chirrut sensed that neither had the intention to hurry things and risk compromising the delicate attempt they were engaging in there.

Chirrut was the first to sit at the foot of his bed, the mattress dipping when Baze sat down by his side.

Chirrut couldn’t help a little amused smile when that made him lean towards the heavier man, pressing against his side.

Baze wrapped one arm around his back, his free hand reaching out to gently caress Chirrut's face in a reflection of the way Chirrut had previously done in the practice room. The longing and affection were strong around him and Chirrut felt almost as if he could feel the scent of those emotions if he were to inhale deeply enough.

He relaxed against his friend when Baze's lips found his own once more, his heart racing in his chest.

The kisses were tentative, soft brushes of lips on lips before Baze tried to deepen the kiss. Neither of them seemed to really know what to do with their hands in that moment. They settled for exploring each other, gently caressing each other’s face, neck, hair. Until Baze gently took Chirrut's hand with his own and turned his face to place a gentle kiss at the center of his palm.

"I desire you," he murmured, heated gaze heavy on Chirrut's face, Baze’s thumb slowly drawing circles where he had kissed him just then.

Chirrut felt his face heat up once more at those words, but he wasn’t sure if he was simply unable to refuse his friend anything or if he didn’t really want to try to. "I know," he murmured, very much aware of the longing and heavy human desire that his friend exuded.

Baze swallowed, a ripple of embarrassment running through him at his words. "I was almost sure you would sense it at some point," he admitted, cracking a smile.

Chirrut kept silent for a couple seconds before clearing his throat. "I always felt it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Baze wondered after a moment, hurt subtly cracking his voice.

"It felt a bit like intruding in your heart," Chirrut admitted. He held Baze's hand, almost afraid he would change his mind and go away. "I felt it wouldn't have been in my rights to force you into telling me before you were ready to do it on your own terms." He hung his head.

"But you kissed me today," Baze murmured, gently caressing Chirrut’s fingers with his own, clearly a bit confused about what could have changed his mind.

"My own desire came in the way," Chirrut murmured, swallowing and already expecting Baze to stand up, but the man surprised him by tightening the grip around him and squeezed Chirrut against his chest.

Suddenly Baze's lips were once more on his, insistently pressing and demanding for the kiss to be returned. Chirrut surrendered himself to the other's passion, letting a soft moan escape his throat when Baze deepened the kiss and the air seemed to heat up around them.

He managed to weave his arms around the neck of his friend and scooted back only when Baze pressed against him, making Chirrut lay down so he could move over him without ever stopping kissing.

The robes were long and not really made for such activities, but despite that Baze managed to find a way to comfortably lay on top of the blind guardian.

"I've desired you for so long..." Baze whispered over Chirrut's lips, looking at his expression before he slowly grounded his hips against him.

Chirrut gasped loudly at that, his fingertips digging into Baze's shoulders as a thrill of pleasure shot through him from where he had felt the other press against his already half hard cock.

It was the first time he experienced something like that and soon he felt light headed at the thought that he could have more of it, someone to really wish to give him pleasure as he always supposed would never happen to someone like him. Suddenly Chirrut found himself wishing with all of himself to be able to return Baze's care even though he was still inexperienced in the matter of physical pleasure.

"Am I too heavy?" Baze whispered, concern coloring his voice even while he rolled his hips once more.

Chirrut found himself shaking his head before he could even think about it. Afraid Baze would move away from him, he spread his legs more instead, wrapping them around the other's hips to hold him closer.

That had Baze groaning softly and the man stopped worrying to just lean down and get back to kissing the life out of Chirrut.

Slowly they found a way to move against each other, hips surging and pressing down, their erections hard under their robes where they kept humping each other.

Soon it wasn't enough. Chirrut thought it had never been enough to start with, but still he was a bit surprised when Baze seemed to think the same.

The man on top stopped his movements, bringing one hand to the fastener of Chirrut's robe. "Can I-?" The question hung in the air and Chirrut sighed softly, nodding his head.

Baze put himself at work right away, deftly undoing the fasteners, lifting himself from the younger man to be able to work at it. The movement managed to leave a sensation of cold over Chirrut, who suddenly lifted himself up too, trying to find the warmth of the other once more. He was perfectly aware that Baze was there, could feel his presence mere inches from him and sense his fingers working his robe, but still the lack of weight over him had suddenly made him feel terribly alone and he longed for Baze to lean back over him.

He didn't even notice what he was doing until his fingers gripped Baze's arms hard, holding him tight, and Baze paused in his movements.

"I'm here," Baze murmured, gently pressing his lips over Chirrut's, almost as if he was able to read his friend's mind.

Chirrut sighed softly, closing his eyes, and licked his lips when Baze sneaked one hand under the fabric of his robe.

Slowly Baze started exploring Chirrut’s bare chest with just the tips of his fingers, marvelling at the sight in front of him.

Chirrut felt himself blush at the intense stare he was subjected to, at the awe that the other was feeling, and shifted a bit on the mattress. "Baze..." he called in a hoarse whisper and as soon as he tilted his head back the other's lips were on his own, pressing, demanding, and Chirrut let himself drown in the pleasure and eagerness they felt for each other.

For how secure Chirrut was of his surroundings when he walked, even amidst a noisy sea of people, he found that up close to another man he couldn’t feel his usual certainty anymore.

Slowly he trailed his fingers over the rough fabric of Baze's robe. It was just like his own, he knew, and that helped him considerably to find the fasteners that kept it closed.

His cheeks flushed. He could feel the eagerness his friend exuded, the weight of his stare on him and Baze’s focus on every movement Chirrut did.

And yet, Baze kept still, letting Chirrut achieve what he wanted with no external intervention.

They both knew it would have been easier - quicker - if Baze was the one stripping himself, but for nothing in the world would Baze have taken away that moment from his friend.

A little smile tugged at Chirrut's lips at the warm love he could feel surrounding him and he sighed softly when the fasteners started coming undone under his fingers. The flaps of the robe moved away and Chirrut swallowed, suddenly even more tense when he started touching the first exposed inches of Baze's skin.

Baze exhaled from his nose, a rushed breath that hit Chirrut like words would have, the meaning clear under that silent message. He closed his eyes at the surprise, the excitement, and touch of uncertainty it all conveyed.

Baze was clearly excited to finally be able to feel Chirrut's fingers on him, but that didn't stop him from being worried he would not like what was there.

Chirrut shook his head minutely, a little movement to his right, but Baze seemed to understand. No words were exchanged while Chirrut kept exploring, his fingers trailing down his friend's chest.

Chirrut could feel how hot Baze was under his touch, his chest heaving with deep breaths almost as it had felt while they were sparring together. Chirrut trailed his fingers over coarse chest hair, over massive pectorals and two hardened nipples. He smiled a bit at the hitching in his friend’s breath and took a moment to brush his thumbs once more over the nipples, a rush of excitement hitting him with the soft moan that escaped Baze’s lips.

Baze shifted on the mattress and for a moment Chirrut wondered if his explorations had come to an end. But one hand gently cupped his cheek, a rough thumb slowly brushing his cheekbone, and Chirrut sighed softly, closing his eyes at the gentleness of the touch. He turned his face to kiss the open palm of his friend and went back to focusing on Baze’s body as the other merely trailed the tips of his fingers over Chirrut’s neck and face, gently stroking the soft skin and the short hair, enough to satisfy himself by returning Chirrut’s touches but not as distracting as to hinder his focus and explorations.

Chirrut had known first hand how strong his friend was, and yet he couldn’t suppress a shiver at finally feeling under his hands the concrete proof of it, the abs and muscles of a trained man that could have bested anyone in hand to hand combat.

His nails scratched over the trail of hair that led down to Baze’s navel, down until they disappeared under the belt he wore.

“Chirrut…” Baze called him softly, voice hoarse with desire, and Chirrut nodded his head, quite sure of what Baze wanted.

The belt opened easily under his hands and Baze surged from the mattress. Chirrut followed the noises the other made, the rustle of his clothes as Baze let his robe fell from his shoulders and pool on the floor, the sound of him kicking away his shoes.

Chirrut startled himself at that and sit up to do the same, letting his shoes fall on the floor one after the other, undoing the belt that carried his echo box.

He rarely did so in front of others, and even in that moment he found himself faltering in his movements, hesitating before losing the help of the object.

The box had been a part of him for so long he sometimes almost forgot he had it on him, the constant beeping so integrated in his life that sometimes he didn’t even have to think about how to interpret those sounds in obstacles and movements around him. It was a good half if not more of what made him gather his surroundings as his eyes could not, and without it he could feel almost lost, his senses dimmed.

But he trusted Baze with his own life, he reckoned he had done so for a long time already, and with a nod to himself he gently set the box down on his night stand.

Chirrut could feel Baze’s eyes on him and smiled faintly, trying to reassure the man that it was alright.

For as much as he hoped he could understand what was happening around him, without the echo box it was harder to gather the movements of the other man in the room, and Chirrut found himself heaving a deep sigh when the mattress dipped once more under the weight of his friend.

All his thoughts and worries dissolved in surprise though when Baze gently took his hands, pulling them up to brush his lips over Chirrut’s knuckles without a word. Baze’s hold was lax, giving Chirrut the chance to take away his hands if he wished so, but Chirrut didn’t want to.

It felt like a reassurance that there still was no hurry, that Baze understood what it felt for Chirrut to give up a part of himself and put his trust in him.

Chirrut couldn't help but smile, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. He straightened his fingers, leaning closer to Baze to brush his nose against the other's chest while Baze kissed the tips of his fingers.

Chirrut pressed his forehead against one hard shoulder and licked his lips while Baze gently brought Chirrut's hands once more over his waistband, where they had been before Baze had moved away to strip himself. It was a permission to go back to his exploration and Chirrut thanked him with an open mouthed kiss over the collarbone.

Chirrut found a comfortable spot on his friend's shoulder to lean his forehead and he kept it there, focusing on the movements of Baze's chest, the way the man inhaled and exhaled differently with every brush of Chirrut's fingers. His knuckles brushed the tender skin of Baze’s underbelly while he unfastened the laces that kept up his soft pants.

They were just like his own and for a moment Chirrut wondered what Baze would have seen in him once he had stripped him of all his clothes as Chirrut was doing with him right then.

He very well hoped Baze would not come to regret his choice then.

Baze seemed to perceive his worries and instead of simply caressing the nape of his neck he turned the touch in a gentle racking of his nails over his scalp that had Chirrut shivering and focusing on that instead of his thoughts.

"Don't think too much, please."

Chirrut snorted softly, a smile on his lips once more. "Is it so clear?"

"Yes," Baze whispered. "At least to me," he added almost as an afterthought.

Chirrut kept silent for a couple seconds before slowly starting to pull down his friend's pants, his fingers sliding over more coarse hair, over powerful thighs. He felt a movement between them and for a moment he held his breath at understanding what it had been.

"What if you won't like what you see?" Chirrut whispered, his voice raw with a vulnerability that he usually tried to conceal. "I have no way to know what is it that you see when you look at me," he murmured, swallowing his pride and letting the man know just how scared he was of a refusal after he had opened himself so much.

"Now listen up," Baze said, voice just a touch harder as he made Chirrut tilt his head back to look at him in the eyes.

Whatever Baze had wanted to say got lost at meeting pale blue eyes that couldn't really return his look and Baze was once more reminded of the futility of looking for Chirrut’s gaze.

Chirrut couldn't help but crack a smile at that faux pas.

"Yeah, I know," Baze snorted mostly to himself, and Chirrut sensed that he was shaking his head, amused by what he had done himself.

But soon his voice became serious once more. "Chirrut, you have no idea how... gorgeous you are," he finished in a whisper despite starting the sentence with way more force.

Chirrut held his breath for the shortest moment at the tone the other had used for that adjective. It seemed to convey so much more.

Baze took Chirrut’s face between his hands, slowly brushing his cheekbones with his thumbs as he looked for a way to make Chirrut truly see what he did every time he looked at him. It felt as if Baze was trying and keep a hold of his attention to not let Chirrut’s mind wander over problems that weren't there, at least just as much as a need to reaffirm that he was there because he wanted to be.

"Chirrut..." Baze sighed, shifting in front of his friend to find a comfortable way to kneel there between his spread legs.

Chirrut listened to the little noise of the mattress, moving his legs to let Baze found a comfortable position, and then pressed his thighs better against his friend's knees.

Baze leaned in to press his lips over Chirrut’s, looking for words he had burrowed inside his chest a long time before without any idea about when and if he would have ever uttered them aloud.

"You are... simply gorgeous," he murmured, and Chirrut could feel the weight of Baze’s gaze roaming his face. "You are- I don't know how much of this would hold some value for you, but you are all lean and strong, fast and elegant- it doesn't seem like much when I say it like that," he sighed, flustered. "But I've never seen anyone move with your grace. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are when you smile, when you look all soft at something that you like, at something you think it's precious."

Chirrut closed his eyes, feeling the heat flush his cheeks.

Baze slowly went back to caressing him, his voice growing softer. "I've looked at you for so long, Chirrut, and I've wished to be able to see more every time I did. But honestly it's not your smile, or the way you seem able to hold a light bowcaster with the same nonchalance you would have while holding a teacup..." He chuckled softly, shaking his head as he moved one thumb to trace his friend's lips. "It's- I don't know. Everything about you. You are like one of those warm puddles of sun that you can find in the cloister if you are lucky enough to end up there at the right hour. You are the only one I have ever desired in my life," he admitted in a whisper, his thumb moving over Chirrut's chin when the blind man raised his eyebrows in quiet surprise.

"I don't know how to make you see what I see in you. I only hope I could manage to let you understand how... truly gorgeous you are to me through the care I would use with you," he murmured.

Chirrut honestly didn't need to hear more and leaned closer to his friend, fingers digging in Baze’s shoulders as he searched for the right place where to press his lips. He sighed in satisfaction when he managed to find his way to Baze's mouth, pressing a tentative kiss on his lips and letting the man pull him closer. Baze's arms sneaking around him, pressing him against that naked and warm chest, felt like a blessing. Chirrut took his friend's face between his hands, trying to return the caresses he had just received as they exchanged kisses.

He didn't make a sound when Baze slowly lay him down without even disentangling himself from him, still holding Chirrut tight and kissing his mouth like a desert dweller that had just found precious water.

They were both only half naked but the contact of their bare chests, the brush of heated skin against the other's, the beating heart of his friend so close to his own, made Chirrut even more eager for what was to come. He was hard for Baze by then, hopelessly excited at feeling him so close, their desire strong in the air between them.

Baze found a better position between his legs, pressing their bodies better one against the other. Chirrut's breath itched when he felt his friend's hard on press against his hip, the weight and warmth of it a reminder of where he had stopped, of what he could have had.

Baze tried to hold back but he seemed unable to stop himself from slowly rolling his hips against him.

Not that Chirrut really wanted him to stop.

Chirrut tried sneaking one hand between them, excited at the chance to touch, to feel exactly how it could have been.

Baze lifted himself from him just enough to balance himself on one elbow, trailing soft kisses over Chirrut's face and naked chest. The stubble on his chin sweetly scratched Chirrut's skin with every kiss and Chirrut found himself trembling at the overwhelming feelings, at the weight of their desires once they mingled around them. For a moment he felt as if the room was too small to be able to contain it all and vaguely thought that someone else must have felt it for sure, it was impossible that only he could feel how the Force danced between them, almost singing as they found a way to fit against each other.

Without a word Baze took Chirrut’s hand and led him to what he was looking for.

Chirrut's eyelashes fluttered and he parted his lips in a silent sigh when the man made him touch his penis for the first time.

It felt terribly private, as if he was doing something that no one else should have been able to do, and the fingers of his friend guiding him into wrapping his own around the erection were welcomed as the confirmation that he simply could.

It felt heavy in his hand, smooth skin almost too hot under his fingers. He swallowed when Baze ever so slowly guided him into moving his hand down toward the base of it and then up, toward the glans. For the briefest moment Chirrut was almost surprised to feel his fingers get wet as soon as he pressed them around the head of the penis, but the moan that escaped from Baze's lips was enough to divert his focus.

Baze had leaned down over him, pressing his forehead on the pillow beside Chirrut's head, and Chirrut could clearly hear every ragged breath that escaped him as Baze slowly led him into giving him pleasure.

Chirrut closed his eyes, swallowing as he tried to commit to memory every small detail. "Baze..." he called softly, licking his lips when Baze simply moaned beside him.

He tried squeezing him harder, hoping to hear another moan escape Baze, and not only was he awarded with it, but Baze started guiding him into moving his hand faster over his erection.

A soft whimper escaped Chirrut’s lips, his own desire flaring up at feeling Baze so excited for what he was doing to him, and his erection still concealed under his clothes twitched in obvious interest.

Baze turned his head, his breath now hitting directly Chirrut's cheek, and a second after Baze placed a soft kiss right there before lifting his head to reach Chirrut’s lips. He stifled with a kiss the noise of complaint that Chirrut made when Baze made him move his hand away from his erection.

Any protest that Chirrut was about to make died on his lips when Baze lifted himself enough to not loom over him anymore.

"I'm here..." Baze reassured him, fingers deftly untangling the knots Chirrut had made to keep his pants up.

Chirrut swallowed, slowly putting his hands down on the mattress. He kept them there and tried to not look once more to touch his friend, obediently lifting his hips to help Baze pull his pants down.

Even if he still remembered quite clearly what Baze had said about finding him gorgeous, he was unable to stop himself from breathing more quietly in the hope to be able to gauge what Baze’s reaction was at finally seeing him naked.

The silence stretched in the room, becoming almost too heavy as Baze still didn't say a word. Chirrut could feel the weight of his gaze on himself, over his chest and abdomen, over his pelvis and his erect cock.

He licked his lips nervously, turning his head slightly in the hope to be able to hear something, anything.

Only the fact that he couldn't sense any disappointment from his friend managed to keep him calm enough to not make him hide himself with his hands. Only then he vaguely noticed how he had gripped the bedsheets in the meantime in a desperate attempt to not move them away.

For the first time in a long time he felt truly naked in front of someone and was about to say the first thing that came to mind when Baze sighed softly over him.

"What are you doing?" Chirrut wondered in a whisper, lifting his head from the pillow in an attempt to hear him better, to understand if he was missing something.

"Praying." Came the unexpected answer from the hoarse voice of his friend.

Chirrut opened his eyes wide in surprise at that and suddenly he felt a flush of heat rise to his cheeks. He ducked his head a bit, heart running in his chest and a little smile on his lips.

Baze almost startled him when with no warning he brought one hand once more on Chirrut, the tips of his fingers gently trailing down the naked skin of his body. But it was a gentle touch and one that Chirrut wouldn't have denied for anything in the universe.

"I'm thanking the Force for giving me the opportunity to be here in this moment," Baze admitted softly.

It took Baze a few seconds yet before he leaned down and pressed one open mouthed kiss to the center of Chirrut’s chest. Soon both his hands were on Chirrut, caressing his sides, warming him and exploring the naked expanse of his body much as Chirrut had done before.

Chirrut couldn't help but smile at noticing that he wasn't the only one that apparently felt the need to memorize everything in that moment and he moved one hand over Baze’s head, gently caressing his soft hair. The stubble on Baze's chin and the warmth of his breath on Chirrut’s skin were the only warnings about where Baze was going that Chirrut had while the other guardian took his sweet time exploring him with kisses and chaste brushes of his lips.

Chirrut didn't even try to suppress a sigh when he understood exactly where Baze was headed, and instead licked his lips, his cock twitching when the hot breath of his friend hit his underbelly.

Instead of touching Chirrut’s erection Baze seemed content to just observe it up close, his breath hitting the naked skin in such a way that had Chirrut shivering, goosebumps raising over his arms and stomach.

He could sense the other's desire like a warm blanket over him that kept him reassured that his friend really liked what he saw. And yet a little frown creased his forehead when the man forewent touching his erection to simply caress his thighs.

Chirrut answered to his every touch, spreading his thighs when Baze pressed on them with a light touch of his fingers, and he swallowed when the hot breath of his friend moved over the tender skin of his inner thigh.

Chirrut kept caressing what he could reach of his friend's hair, his eyes drifting shut when Baze pressed a open mouthed kiss right beside his testicles, the stubble on Baze’s chin gently scratching his tender skin.

A moan escaped Chirrut when the tip of Baze's tongue started lavishing his testicles. He futilely tried not to tense under those administrations, his breath coming out faster, and he was way too distracted to notice Baze’s fingertips trail from the other thigh to his perineum.

He gasped loudly when Baze started massaging that spot, and he felt his cock twitch in an obscene display of desire.

A puff of breath hit Chirrut’s skin and he needed a moment to understand that Baze was silently chuckling with satisfaction.

Chirrut would have said something if it wasn't for Baze choosing that moment to open his mouth to take one of his testicles in it. Chirrut held his breath before a long whine escaped him. He didn't even notice how he had gripped Baze's hair tightly, lost in the new feeling. His eyelashes fluttered as Baze sucked gently at him, letting go only to take the other ball in his mouth and give it the same treatment.

Chirrut pressed the side of his face against the pillow, desperately trying not to move his hips too much, but at the same time too lost to notice how he was actually pressing the other's head against himself with his hands.

Not that Baze didn't like it, his own pleasure for what he was doing mingling in the air with that of Chirrut's.

It seemed to the blind guardian that he was able to start breathing once more only when Baze let him go. Even if the pause was short and Baze gave him no warning before he licked the underside of his cock, from base to tip.

Chirrut gasped loudly and sat up, his heart beating so hard it almost felt like it was ready to escape from his throat. "Baze!"

Baze stilled and suddenly Chirrut felt not only his eyes on his face, but a ripple of doubt surrounding his friend. "You don't want me too?" Baze asked softly, a frown clear in his voice.

Chirrut shook his head, speechless, but when the silence stretched between them and he felt Baze lifting himself from him he raised his hands in the air.

"I'm- it's-" he stuttered, too overwhelmed. He took a deep breath and centered himself for a moment before trying once more. "I did not really expect how it would be," he admitted after clearing his throat.

"Was it bad?" Baze wondered, worry laced in his voice, and Chirrut hurried to shake his head.

"No- no, it was great. Almost... too much?"

Baze relaxed at that, huffing a smile, and leaned closer to kiss him on the lips. "It's not too much if you're not even getting an orgasm out of it."

Chirrut flushed a bright red at that and nodded curtly, even if he appreciated the way Baze brought one hand over the nape of his neck, gently caressing him as he pressed his forehead against Chirrut's.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not really," he murmured after a moment. "Was just surprised."

Baze pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Would you let me surprise you more?"

Chirrut huffed a smile at that, starting to relax. "I'm pretty sure you would keep doing that if I keep you close long enough."

"Well, I have no place to go that would take me away from you," Baze joked.

Chirrut nodded and gently caressed one of his friend's cheeks.

"Can I get back to what I was doing or do you prefer to take a moment?"

"Go back to it." Chirrut nodded vaguely after a second. "Just... give me something to hold on to," he whispered, smiling when Baze intertwined their fingers together, squeezing his hand before he moved once more between Chirrut’s legs.

Slowly Chirrut lay down once more on the mattress, relaxing and squeezing the other's fingers back while Baze used his free hand to take a hold of Chirrut’s erection and slowly start masturbating him.

He scrunched his eyes shut when Baze licked him once more, more ready than before and still unable to stifle a soft moan. He couldn't believe how pleasurable it was and he swallowed soundlessly when Baze added his fingers to it.

Baze gently wrapped his fingers around his erection, jerking him off so very slowly, enough to have Chirrut sigh and moan. Until Chirrut couldn't hold back anymore and tried shifting towards him.

"Like that..." Baze murmured, his mouth so close to his skin Chirrut could feel the vibrations of his voice on him.

Chirrut licked his lips and tried pushing his hips against the hold of those fingers, moaning softly when he found Baze more than willing to move his hand faster if he asked. At least until the man pulled down the foreskin that covered his glans and leaned down to lick directly at the head.

Chirrut gasped loudly, shocked at how much more powerful the pleasure was that way. After a moment he brought one hand to his mouth, stifling his moans by pressing a knuckle between his lips. He couldn't help the jerking of his hips, how his body seemed to go up in flames as the pleasure rippled inside of him, and he desperately squeezed Baze's fingers.

Baze murmured softly, merely inches away from his wet glans, but Chirrut could not focus on his words anymore, Baze's breath on his sensitive skin enough to make him whimper and try to push his hips toward him once more.

He lost himself completely when Baze's tongue pressed once more against him, twirling around the head of his cock, the tip insistently pressing against his urethra.

Chirrut had no warning whatsoever before Baze opened his mouth and slowly descended on him, taking his erection into his mouth in one slow movement that had Chirrut almost shooting up from the bed once more. But he stayed where he was, a long moan escaping his lips despite his fingers pressed against them.

He could feel his thighs tremble in pleasure, the hot and wet mouth of his friend doing unspeakable things to his erection, but he couldn't hear anymore, the noise of his own blood rushing so loud in his ears he didn't even notice how loud his moans were.

Not that Baze seemed to have problems with it, judging by the satisfaction that hung in the air around him as he pressed his lips tighter around the base of Chirrut's cock.

"Baze!" Chirrut breathlessly called his friend, receiving a squeeze of his fingers in return.  
He was almost sure that the man was actually amused by his reactions, and that was almost too much to bear for him, shaken by how good Baze was at what he was doing, how much pleasure he seemed to be able to give him.

Before he even knew what was happening Chirrut started tensing on the mattress, arching his back with a breathless noise coming out of his mouth, and suddenly Baze was moving on him, his head going up and down over his erection much faster than before.

Then something changed in what Baze was doing and Chirrut opened his eyes wide as waves of pleasure shot through him with shocking strength. He shot his seed in the other's mouth, his own throat suddenly feeling scratched by the scream that had escaped him in that moment.

A moment later Chirrut went completely lax on the bed, short of breath and unable to focus on anything but his own beating heart. At least until Baze lifted himself, moving over him, and suddenly Chirrut couldn't hold back a smile anymore when he found that the only thing that he was able to pinpoint - aside for where his heart was - was Baze and his place beside him.

Baze crawled over him until they were eye to eye and Chirrut was able to feel the soft weight of his breath hit his lips and cheek a moment before Baze leaned down to kiss him, dropping little kisses of reassurance over his lips and face.

Chirrut found he had some difficulty in letting go of the bedsheets he had gripped while Baze took care of him, but slowly he moved his hand over Baze's face. Gently he brushed the tips of his fingers over heated skin, a rough chin and those lips that had just driven him mad with pleasure.

The mere thought of it managed to make him blush fiercely, but Chirrut let his fingers slide over, touching the little smile of his friend, sensing his excitement in the heated cheeks, and Chirrut relaxed marginally at sensing that he wasn't the only one blushing there.

"That was really good," he murmured with a hoarse voice that he almost didn't recognize as his own.

"Thanks..." Baze chuckled softly, his breath a warm weight on Chirrut's face.

Slowly Chirrut caressed Baze's cheek, wondering what he could say, how he could ask to be able to return the pleasure Baze had just given him.

He closed his eyes with a shiver when Baze trailed his lips over the side of his face and toward his ear. With a soft sigh Chirrut turned his face to give the man more space, slowly brushing his thumb over the hand he was still holding in his own. He appreciated more than words could say that Baze had yet to let go of him, grounding him to a reality that was difficult to discern in that very moment.

For the first time in many years Chirrut felt as if the whole universe had shrunk down to just him and the one beside him, everything limited to the two men in that bed that was not large by any means and that was creaking in a suspicious way at every movement they made. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen much higher than usual, or maybe it was their activity - he wondered - to have made them sweat that much.

Any thought was wiped away anyway when Baze pressed his lips against the shell of his ear, the tip of his tongue exploring it and making Chirrut shiver and tense under him.

"You're so beautiful..."

The awe in the soft whisper reminded Chirrut of the way Baze would pray to the Force when they were in the temple, and he closed his eyes with a sigh, his free hand sneaking to the other's shoulder in a desperate attempt to hold on to him.

"I want to return it all to you."

Baze nodded his head as soon as the words left Chirrut's lips. "Please..." Baze whispered, almost as if he had waited for nothing more but at the same time almost didn't expect to hear Chirrut say it.

There was such a raw desire in his voice that Chirrut gained courage from it, letting his hand slide over his friend's body with none of the previous hesitation. He only slowed down when the tips of his fingers brushed over curly pubic hair.

Baze shifted over him, moving as to be able to keep himself from crushing Chirrut under him by putting his weight on his free arm, his hand gripping the pillow as he clearly tried to keep himself from shamelessly pushing himself against Chirrut.

A groan escaped Baze when Chirrut's finally wrapped his fingers once more around his erection.

Chirrut sighed softly, trying to picture it all in his head, and started to move his hand on that overly warm cock with every intention to have his friend reach his pleasure too.

Baze let out a moan against the pillow, his voice barely muffled so close to Chirrut's ear. It wasn't long before he started desperately rutting against his friend's hold, too eager to wait anymore.

Little sounds of pleasure fell from Baze’s lips as he rolled his hips in a suggestive way, moving himself between Chirrut's fingers exactly as he would have if they had been intent on having penetrative sex.

The thought managed to have Chirrut moan softly himself, his head pressed back on the pillow as he tried focusing better on his friend's movements, hoping to remember them later in time.

"Don't stop..." Baze almost begged against Chirrut's shoulder, rushed breath hitting heated skin, the movements of his hips becoming faster, erratically so as he approached the edge.

At some point, somehow, Baze tilted his hips in the right way to have the head of his cock press against the flat stomach of Chirrut under him and that brush and pressure made Baze gasp loudly.

There was a stutter in his movements, and between that and the noise Baze had made Chirrut set his mind into making sure it would happen again.

The heavy aura of pleasure that was all around Baze told him it was the right decision and Chirrut smiled a bit as he took care of his friend in a way that had the man instinctively try to better press himself over him, as if he wasn't already completely draped over Chirrut to begin with.

But Chirrut had no complaint on the matter, sincerely loving the weight on him, the heat of Baze’s skin and breath, the blanket of warmth and desire that was surrounding him for the first time in his life.

Chirrut licked his lips, excited despite his recent orgasm, and focused on the feeling the wet glans would leave on his skin at every touch while he kept masturbating Baze.

He found with a shiver that he was truly eager to find out how it would feel to have his friend reach his release over his stomach.

Chirrut found out pretty soon when Baze's hips came to a halt as the man was shaken by a hoarse groan, his seed covering Chirrut's fingers and stomach. Chirrut swallowed and had no way to let him go before Baze almost fell on top of him, barely making the effort to put the majority of his weight on the mattress but not really able to move more than that, half sprawled over Chirrut.

Baze relaxed completely, his breath still uneven, and pressed his face against the crook of Chirrut's neck, so close that Chirrut could feel even how his friend’s lashes brushed against his skin.

He smiled faintly when Baze simply closed his eyes with a sigh, enjoying the afterglow. Chirrut would have loved to wrap one arm around him but Baze was still holding one of his hands and the other was squashed between their bodies, still wrapped around a softening cock.

Slowly Baze seemed to get back to himself and as he did so a little smile tugged at his lips when he found his mouth pressed over the sensitive skin under Chirrut's ear.

Chirrut couldn't help a sigh as Baze started brushing his lips over that sensitive spot, leaving lazy open mouthed kisses over the sweaty skin of his neck, over the line of his jaw, before he started tracing a path up to his ear with the tip of his tongue.

Chirrut moaned softly, closing his eyes, and gently gave a little squeeze at the cock still in his hand.

He wanted to tell Baze how much he had liked it. How much he still liked it. But suddenly - maybe partially because Baze was now gently biting at his earlobe - he couldn't think of anything sensible to say.

"You are... remarkable," Chirrut whispered, stilling just as he noticed that he had gone back to slowly caressing Baze between them.

But if he grew embarrassed by his own words it was nothing compared to how Baze seemed to freeze over him, a rush of heat flushing his cheeks and then his whole face where it was pressed against Chirrut’s.

The blind guardian opened his eyes wide, surprised, and he couldn't help but smile at understanding that Baze was blushing furiously for the unexpected compliment.

"Glad you like it." Came the slightly gruff answer that in no way fooled Chirrut into not noticing how Baze's voice was tinted by a touch of hope and uncertainty.

Chirrut sighed, turning his face enough to be able to press a kiss over his friend's cheek. "I like all of you," he murmured, nuzzling that still overheated cheek.

Baze huffed a smile, relaxing once more, and slowly he managed to lift himself enough to move on his side over the mattress, trying to occupy as little space as possible. He kept one arm around Chirrut though, and Chirrut hurried to imitate the other, laying on his side so that they both could be able to lie on the mattress instead of one on top of the other.

Even if he was finally able to let go of Baze’s erection he hesitated at touching him, still feeling the sperm all over his fingers.

Baze left a chaste kiss over his lips before rising from the bed to grab something from the other side of the room, returning to Chirrut just a few seconds later.

Chirrut smiled softly when Baze started using some soft cloth to clean any trace of what they had been doing from his skin before taking care of himself.

Chirrut sighed, leaning his head on his arm, and tried to focus on what he could hear and sense.

Baze's movements beside him were gentle but that didn't stop the bed from creaking at every moment. If he focused, Chirrut could hear the low hum of people walking the streets outside his window, the call to prayer from the temple, the rhythmic rumble of many voices raising almost as one as they started already praying from outside the doors of the temple, and much closer to him his own beating heart, that of his friend, their breaths mingling on the pillow.

Baze had finished cleaning both of them and was now lying mere inches away from him.

Chirrut could feel his breath hit his face and the weight of his gaze on him.

He smiled softly and reached out with one hand to gently brush his fingers over the features of his beloved friend.

Trying to open himself to the Force all around them Chirrut was able to almost see it resonate and vibrate. There was a deep joy about them, a sense of peace now that the longing they had for each other had started shifting towards something deeper. He was sure that even Baze could sense it, the warmth and happiness to be there together that could have been defined love.

Baze leaned closer to him to press a chaste kiss over his lips in the nearest thing to an actual answer to Chirrut's doubt.

Chirrut closed his eyes, silently thanking the Force for granting him to meet such a wonderful person.

Baze only shifted and started sitting up when it was time to go to the temple for the prayers and lingering would make them arrive late. He helped Chirrut get dressed a bit faster than usual and then they left the room together, a little smile on their lips as Baze fell into steps with him.

Chirrut inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment, and he let the sounds of the temple lull his soul as the singing prayers rose around them under the high ceilings of the temple, peace and happiness vibrating over all of them.

Baze was beside him, a warm presence always at the edge of his focus, and Chirrut knew his place in the universe.


End file.
